


Le' Jazz Hot Pink

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crafts, Dancing, F/M, Interior Design, Jazz - Freeform, Lalique, Love, Music, Mystery Fluff, Nightclub, Romance, Valentine's Day, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne has a Valentine's mystery to solve.  Jack's playing it cool on the piano.  Oliver is a new character.  The Club Lalique is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phryne

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> I thought I'd give our favorite would be couple a chance to step out a little differently. Most of the details are true. I made up the rest. Yes, it is unabashedly romantic! Thanks KG for the characters!   
> P.S. "Lalique" refers to the famous frosted glass works of Rene' Lalique.  
> P.P. S. The references to Phryne's new outfit are from my previous drabble, "Phryne's Fashion Passion."

The first one arrived in the morning mail. The envelope contained a blank, stiff paper jigsaw puzzle, cut in the shape of a heart. The note said, “To fill in the puzzle, you must find the clues.”

 “Clues?” Phryne looked carefully at the puzzle and could see no indications of clues. It was just a heart with cutout pieces. Hummm. She would have to think and also find out who sent it. It could be any number of people, but she first thought of Jack. She called him, but was informed that, “he was out and it wasn’t known when he’d be back in.”

The second envelope arrived in the afternoon post. In it was a letter that had been cut into the shape of a large heart. On it, was a hand drawn map with “footsteps” that looked like hearts with little toes on them. The message read that Phryne should follow the steps to the marked location where she could find a clue to the next piece of the puzzle.

The map led her to the place in her garden where her rare “bleeding heart” plants grew. Located under one of the plants was a small oilskin bag containing a traditional Valentine’s card that had a music scroll across the front of it. The musical notes had been altered to look like tiny hearts and the “lyric” read, “Listen to my heart play Jazz - details to follow.” A small envelope marked “puzzle piece,” was attached to the back of the card. It was a piece of paper cut to the shape of one of the puzzle pieces and had a picture of a heart shaped flower on it.

About a half-hour later, Mr. Butler came into the parlor claiming that a gift had been dropped off at the back door with instructions to place it on a silver tray and give it to Miss Fisher. Full of curiosity, she unwrapped the beautiful paper and found an oblong box containing a fountain pen, a small paintbrush and a pot of bright pink ink. The note inside read, “To find what to color, look on your desk.” There was small envelope marked “puzzle piece” attached to the box. It contained a piece of the puzzle shaped paper that had been tinted pink. She picked up the box and went to look around her desk but saw nothing unusual.

Then she spotted the corner of an envelope tucked under her blotter. When she opened it, it contained an adult male figure of a paper doll and a booklet of paper doll patterns for men, with black and white drawings of the clothes. One outfit was bookmarked and looked like a jazz musician. It had additional pieces to the basic tux -- a hat with headband, a striped vest and garters for the sleeves.

There were instructions to use the pink ink to, “dress him up,” specifying where the colors should be used on certain articles of clothing. The note read, “The sender can be identified by this, as he will be wearing the same outfit.” There was also a small envelope attached to the back of the booklet with a piece of the puzzle shaped paper that had a drawing of a piano key on it.

Mr. Butler came back into the room saying that he had found an additional envelope under the wrapping paper when he cleared it away. This one had an adult female paper doll and a similar booklet of popular patterns, with a note saying that she was to “color in her new hot pink outfit and deliver it to the shop owner at a nearby confectionery to get the next clue.” There was another small envelope attached to the back of her booklet, with a piece of puzzle shaped paper that had a small picture of a chocolate on it.

Intrigued, Phryne immediately set about painting her own outfit on the paper doll, adding to it the add-on wrap and purse. She wished there were add-on feathers, but there weren’t, so she drew in a few as best she could.  

While she waiting for the ink to dry, she filled in the male doll’s outfit according to the instructions. Adding pink to the black and white striped vest; pink garters on his white sleeves; a pink bow tie; a pink hat band with a pink feather and most surprising of all - pink spats! She painted the inside of the jacket pink too. All in all, it looked like a very couture Jazz musician. She was pleased. It could be others she knew, but it had to be Jack – how she hoped it was Jack!    

While the male doll was drying, she sealed her own doll in an envelope and took it over to the confectionary per the instructions. “What would be next?” she wondered. When she got there she received a heart shaped Valentine’s box filled with her favorite chocolate liqueurs.

Inside the box was a large, solid pink card with big black sparkly notes on it that lifted up, each revealing a small message underneath. Quirking a smile, she lifted one note that showed a date, another note that showed a time and the final note that read, “Find the song and sing along.” On the back of it was another small envelope with a piece of the puzzle shaped paper that had a picture of Betty Boop on it. There was now only one missing piece to the puzzle that had been delivered earlier. Phryne drove home singing the song, “I wanna be loved by you…” in the popular baby talk way. She thought it was a silly song, but it did make her smile.  

The next morning, a man in livery delivered an engraved invitation. When Phryne came down, Mr. Butler handed it to her and said that the man had told him that it was important. The invitation had the name and location of a new jazz club that was opening and a notation that the gathering was for a select few only. It stated that the club entrance could be found by “following a trail of Valentine’s to the entry door.” She was to present the invitation for admittance and sing a password. Dress was indicated as nightclub formal with a Valentine’s Day theme. When Phryne looked, the date and time coincided with the “notes” card from the box of chocolates.

That afternoon, a gorgeous spray of vibrant pink orchids was delivered. Several of them had been constructed into a hairpiece, fashioned so that they could be clipped onto a fascinator. The note stated that their “mate” could be found with the man in the club. Included was the last piece of the puzzle shaped paper, which had a heart on it.

Phryne had figured out the password, but had not been able to investigate the club, as it was not yet open to the public. No one seemed to know anything about her mysterious Valentine’s and she still didn’t know who was inviting her. In the last two days, Jack had been unavailable for consultation.

Oddly for her, she really didn’t know what to expect, so she decided to play along and enjoy the adventure. Obviously, someone had put a great deal of effort into setting this up and she wasn’t about to let him down. If it was Jack, she realized that this was an entirely new side to him. Even more intriguing! She hummed to herself as she went back upstairs.


	2. Jack

Oliver Bennett, the owner, was an old friend who had abandoned the theater to open a jazz club. Jack had been told that the club was “really going all out” to throw an opening night Valentine’s bash, but he didn’t fully know what that encompassed until he walked in.  

When he went up on the stage to double check the piano’s tuning, Jack sat down and looked out at all the decorations that had been set up. Without the spotlights in his eyes, he was able to see the details. As he looked around, he smiled and said to himself, “Oh yes, Phryne is going to _like_ this!”  

The general décor of the club had a black and white, Art Deco theme - the highlight being the Lalique-style, frosted glass panels and art. At one end of the room, near the entrance, there was a stylish black and white bar, featuring the backdrop of an etched, frosted glass panel screen with mirrored insets. In front of the bar, behind the few seats, was a railing with frosted glass panels down to the floor. Looking up at the bar from the dance floor, it looked like an opaque glass wall. Because of the subtle lighting, movement at the bar made the musical glass pattern look like it was undulating. The effect was purposeful to provide a further level of privacy for those at the bar.

Two wide steps led down to the main floor. In the middle of the room, under a mirrored “glitter ball,” a checkerboard dance floor was circled by small black tables and chairs. Further back, larger “group” tables had curved banquette seating along the walls. For the Valentine’s Day opening, all of the tables were draped in pink linen, instead of the usual white, with small crystal lamps placed on mirrors.

At the far end of the room, two wide, curved steps led up to a large, black, half-circle stage with white music podiums at the front - each bearing the club’s insignia in black. For the club opening, Valentine hearts had been adhered to the podiums for additional decoration. The stage revolved in the middle, so that the podiums stayed in front, but the bands could be rotated with other bands, thus giving the musicians a break without stopping the music. There were even two pianos, one for each half of the stage. It was an engineering feat of theater genius.   

The circular stage had long black curtains that extended on both sides. Suspended in the middle, was a large, frosted glass panel backdrop, similar to the screen behind the bar. The stage lights shone into it, but rather than reflecting, the frosted glass absorbed the light, making it glow. Lighting around the perimeter walls had a similar effect on the Lalique-style wall art. The frosted glass panes and inset figurines stood out, yet also seemed to sink into the charcoal black walls. It created an opulent, intimate atmosphere.

Long shreds of wide tinsel hung from the ceiling all around the edge of the dance floor with Valentine hearts suspended above the larger tables. The tinsel had been cut in arcs, so it created an effect that the tables were partially enclosed and semi-private yet allowed easy access to the dance floor.

Pink light filters had been put over the stage lights and around the perimeter lights - washing the walls with a soft pink glow. They were reflected back by the “glitter ball” hanging from the ceiling, giving off small revolving points of pink light around the room.

The tuxedoed wait staff wore bright pink bow ties and cummerbunds. The cigarette girls wore pink heart-shaped half aprons over their black and white, short frilled dresses with pink, heart-shaped fascinators on their heads. They were to promote a special Valentine’s Day “pink drink” -- a frosty concoction decorated with a heart inserted on a small straw.

But the showstopper was to be a Pink Champagne “tower” near the entrance, where the champagne was poured into glasses stacked into a tower so that it flowed over and over to fill all the glasses. It was all the rage in America, where Oliver had traveled extensively. For all Jack knew, this would be the first attempt at it in Australia.

The club was truly impressive with the clever layout, expensive décor, exotic drinks and invitation-only exclusivity. His friend always did have a flair for the dramatic, but he also had the money to support good taste. When he saw Jack, Oliver came over, leaned on the piano and said, “Well, what do you think?” Jack was still taking in the Valentine’s décor, so when he responded, he was a bit awestruck. He said, “I think you’ll have a hit on your hands from the moment you open the doors. Are you ready?” Oliver grinned, looked at Jack and said, “Are you?” Then he walked off, chuckling.                  

Nine days earlier, Oliver had been describing the innumerable details of opening his new club when he asked Jack if he could sit in for his regular piano player who had injured his wrist. Giving him his trademark guileless smile, he also said something about Jack being the right size too! Jack started to object, but then found out that the musicians were to be given specially made outfit accessories for the evening so he’d have to wear his tuxedo. Phryne would like that. He felt he might be too conspicuous dressed as they wanted him to be, however he owed Oliver and wanted to play this gig, so he agreed.

That’s when the idea of inviting Phryne to the opening came to him. She might have been invited anyway, but he wanted to make sure his invitation was compelling enough to assure her actually coming. He saw it as a chance to broaden their burgeoning relationship, but some voice inside of him said, “Yes, but it will also be fun!” So Jack started thinking about how to set up this improbable “date.”

By sheer coincidence, two days later, Jack had been on a stake out, waiting to arrest a gang of thieves operating in Stonington, in the bridal district of all things. Jack had been tipped off that the gang would be hitting two upscale stores where the owner had been threatened with destruction of their wares. One of the owners had called City South, hysterical that her brides’ dresses would be destroyed. “… and then what would the poor girls do?”    

Fortunately, the gang members never showed up. Jack and his constables got word that they had hit another area in South Yarra instead, so he was called off the case. As it was the end of his shift anyway, Jack decided to go into one of the stores he had seen nearby that seemed to carry Valentine’s cards and art supplies and such.

He was quite surprised by the variety of ephemera, but as he looked around, he saw a display of large musical notes, pink paper and, surprisingly, bright pink ink that looked interesting. He also saw a display of paper dolls with adult outfits that were drawn to be painted or colored in. The female figure wore a type of flapper outfit and the male figure, a close match to his jazz musician outfit. There were booklets with attachable extras and an envelope for the dolls.

As he looked around the store he hatched an idea to tempt and intrigue Phryne. There was a display of what looked like small picture stamps, similar to a postage stamp, but seemingly made to be put on anything as decoration. He found a few that he thought might represent his ideas. Then he found a small, blank, stiff paper jigsaw puzzle, cut into a heart shape. Instantly, his plan came together in his head and he bought it, the stamps, the ink, the paper, the musical notes and the paper dolls, along with a few Valentine’s cards for his mother and sister. Just as he was leaving, he saw another Valentine’s card with music on the front of it, so he bought that too.

The saleswoman asked if he was getting this for his sweetheart and when he answered yes, she offered to box the ink in a pretty wooden box and gave him some delicate wrapping paper and some ribbon. She laughed and said, “Your special Valentine will adore these!” On his way out, he saw yet another Valentine’s card. Different from the usual, it reminded him of Phryne, so he went back in and bought it too. He was smiling and feeling lighthearted as he strode to his car.

Jack knew he had some supplies at home that would be useful, so when he got home, he set everything out and drew up his plan. Then he thought about whom he could ask to make the deliveries and how he could get things placed in and around her house. He didn’t want to ask Dot as he felt that might upstage whatever efforts Hugh might make, but Mr. Butler might be a big help. He might call his mother and ask her opinion too. He even considered having Bert or Cec pick Phryne up. Jack would, of course, bring her home. He found himself smiling again.

While thinking about his plan, he remembered that Phryne had been talking recently about a new color of pink, ”that she was absolutely in love with” and a new outfit she was having made up but he hadn’t seen her in it yet. When this gig came up, he decided to lure her into wearing it to the opening. He was sure she would be a knockout and this club was not some backstreet dive. It was new and classy and suited her, so she would probably wear it.

Jack would mostly be playing piano, but he thought that if he turned the piano a bit, he wouldn’t be so obvious to the crowd and Oliver could seat Phryne where he could see her and maybe even sing to her off to the side. It would be a nice way to musically flirt with her and during breaks, Jack thought, they could have a private drink and even have a few dances – Jack had been practicing some new steps. His plan included perhaps stopping by a place he knew for a late night snack as well.

For Jack had an agenda behind all of this. He had a Valentine’s present for Phryne. A very sweet and romantic present of a beautifully embroidered hanky that his mother had made for him, “to give to the woman he loved.” At Jack’s raised eyebrows she said, “to dab at her tears, dear, when you tell her that you love her.” Jack didn’t know if Phryne would tear up, but he certainly felt a tear of his own when his mother said that. She hugged him for a long time and told him how much she wished for him to be happy. It was a close and special moment between them. Jack left feeling quite sentimental and vowing to see his mother more often.

It happened sooner than he thought. He feared Phryne might find his gift silly, but he wanted to tell her how he felt about her and this seemed a nice way to do it. So he gathered up the store’s beautiful wrapping and ribbon and spent a few hours with his mother learning how to wrap “a Valentine’s present for his sweetheart.” He told her about his formative plan and she laughed with glee and then started to cry. Jack handed her his handkerchief - and when she took it, she looked at him and then started to laugh again, so did he. She said, “How could this woman possibly think this isn’t the most romantic gesture in the world?” He was looking at his hands when she said, ”You’ve changed Jack. She’s opened your heart hasn’t she?” He looked up at her and nodded, “Yes, mother, she certainly has.”          

So he set to work to make his clues and cards with their prompts and embellishments. Jack didn’t really consider himself a romantic, but when he saw those doll cutouts he suddenly was filled with creative ideas and he wanted to share them with Phryne. It was the thing he liked about them so much - they were truly partners and could share and exchange ideas with ease. This would have to wait, however, as it was a surprise.  

He had been playing with a few bands around the area for a few years as a fill-in piano man and sometime singer. He liked it, but he didn’t tell anyone he was doing it and, so far, hadn’t been discovered. He looked forward now though to seeing Phryne when she found him playing on stage, but he felt nervous as a schoolboy at his first dance about telling her that he loved her. He thought that engaging her in an intrigue and letting her piece together the clues would make her more open to his declaration and, then, his sweetly sentimental gesture would make it a moment to remember.

His thoughts led him to talking to Hugh about what he might be considering for Dot. Hugh gulped and said, “Sir, I have no idea, but I am sure glad you brought it up, for I would really like to do something for her that she would like.” Since the office was quiet just then, they spent a few minutes comparing ideas. Jack suggested that Hugh visit the shop he went to and maybe ask the woman there for some help.

When Hugh visited the shop, he told the woman that he had a scrap of some velvet from his mother and some lace with pearls sewn into it that Dotty had particularly liked. The woman helped him find a card with fancy writing on it spelling out, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sweetheart.” She took Hugh into the back room that had a large table and helped him construct a card from his velvet and lace. It took some doing, but he was neat and a fast worker and the card came out very well -- it was a lacy, red velvet, heart-shaped card with pretty writing on it. Hugh was proud of his accomplishment. He thought he might just visit that confectionary DI Robinson had mentioned too! He was sure Dotty liked chocolates, but not sure which kind, so he decided to get a mix in a pretty, heart-shaped box.    

When he showed them to Jack, he said, “Well, Hugh, if we aren’t considered romantic men after this, we can’t say we didn’t give it our best efforts. I think Dot will love it. And I think Miss Fisher will be intrigued.” Hugh smiled, “Isn’t that what you want, Sir?” “It is indeed, Hugh, it is indeed.”


	3. Club Lalique

At the address, which actually wasn’t a street address, a heart was hanging from the lamppost on the street. It was the marker for the club location for those in the know. Otherwise, it looked like something a child might have flung in the air that got stuck up on the lamppost.

The invitation instructions read, “Follow the pathway of hearts to the entrance.” The pathway was located between two large office buildings and was demarcated by two trees, one on either side of it. Hanging discretely from the trees were a few hearts. The pathway wound through an alley between office buildings that had new stone, clean brick walls and beautiful, big gardens of ferns and flowers that hung down from the patios above. There were several streetlights in the alleyway, which also had hearts hanging from them.

Starting a few steps in, the pathway had hearts painted on it in pink-tinted whitewash all the way up to the entry area, where there was a velvet rope and a Major Domo in full livery - made more interesting by the announcement staff he carried that had Valentine’s hearts falling from it. He allowed only a few guests past the velvet rope at a time. He carried a silver tray and as the guests presented their invitations to him, they were escorted to the door and quietly announced.    

At the end of the path, a two-pillared portico entrance had a black door with subtle black, glittery musical notes painted on it. The face-sized peek-a-boo plate was subtly embedded into the door at head height. At first glance, it looked like the entrance to a posh hotel. There were beautiful flowerbeds along the front of the entry and flowered sconces on each side of the door. There was, however, no doorknocker, as might have been expected. Rather, when the guest was announced, the faceplate opened and a well-mannered, cultured voice asked for the password – then for the guest invitation.

Only then did the door open into a small, plush entryway where guests could check their coats and visit the ladies and gents rooms before entering into the club. It gave the club a mysterious cache’. Each guest was given a heart shaped program as a souvenir and escorted into the club to be seated. As the club was so exclusive, there was no reserved seating and no VIP section. Instead, each section had a more isolated area within the cluster of tables where some people could remain less conspicuous if desired. The exclusivity created an atmosphere of being able to relax and let down.

Unknown to the patrons, there were several security men working the club. If protection was needed for someone, they simply worked that area themselves and stayed discretely within range of the guest. This was not a place where photographers or reporters were allowed. While word-of-mouth and invitation-only entry guaranteed some anonymity, just _who_ got in was also screened. It created a sort of honor system and, so far, the patrons were respecting it. Oliver had said that once the novelty wore off, he might have to change the plan, but for now it seemed to be working. Jokingly he said to Jack, “Of course, having a cop on stage doesn’t hurt either, does it?” Jack reminded him that he was also somewhat incognito and to keep that in mind before involving him in anything.          

As it was just down the street, Phryne had been dropped off at the Windsor to change her clothes. She decided to walk to the club from there. The heavy satin of her gown would not have withstood a cab ride without appearing wrinkled and worn when she arrived - not the impression she chose to make in this particular outfit! Apparently, she was not the only guest who had chosen to do this, as she saw several other well-dressed couples emerging from the Windsor and strolling towards the club. As it turned out, it was a beautiful night. Fresh and crisp from the prior day’s rain, with a bright, full moon and temperate atmosphere. Perfect for a night of adventure or romance.       

As she made her way down the pathway to the club entrance, she noticed the details the owner had attended to. She admired the theatricality of it, but also the good taste with which it had been done. She wondered what the inside looked like. She wondered if Jack would be there.  

As she was announced, the man at the peek-a-boo door asked for her password. Grinning, she sang, “Boop-Boop-a-Doop” in the baby talk kind of voice that had been made popular by Helen Kane. The Major Domo also grinned as he handed her invitation through and the man behind the door grinned as she was admitted saying, “Very well done, Miss Fisher! And Welcome to Club Lalique.” As she stepped into the foyer, she was greeted by a coat-check girl and given a corresponding ticket and a souvenir Valentine program. She was instructed as to where the ladies room was and told she would be seated as soon as she wished.

As she stepped forward into the bar area, Oliver introduced himself and offered to guide her to her table, saying that there would shortly be a surprise champagne demonstration and then she could order whatever she wanted from the wait staff. Phryne immediately liked Oliver and asked him if the champagne was to be poured into a fountain of glasses. He looked a bit surprised, but said, “Yes, it is, just as they do it at the Waldorf Astoria in New York City.” Phryne laughed and told him of her last trip there, where she had seen it done, congratulating him on bringing it here to his club. It was sure to be a big hit. Somewhat less surprised, he thanked her and asked if she would allow him a dance later in the evening. He graciously wished her a good evening and said he hoped she enjoyed the band.

As Phryne made herself comfortable, she looked all around the room, noticing the excellent décor and the efforts that had been put into making this a place where high-profile people could relax and enjoy themselves.   She looked up at the bandstand and noticed how cleverly it had been made. She thought of moving to a more central location, but realized that she felt quite comfortable here in this cozy corner near the piano. She was in a reflective mood tonight and she was curious to see who had set this up for her and to know the outcome of it.

Jack was busy in the back with the band and didn’t see her come in, so when he did glance out and see her, he was pleased that she was seated exactly where he wanted her to be. He’d have to thank Oliver for that. He pulled out the mate to the pink orchid he’d sent and set it on the piano where she could see it. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she realized it was he who had set this up, although he figured she would be assuming it by now.

When everyone was present, Oliver went to the center of the room to make an announcement. He said, “Welcome everyone to the grand opening of Club Lalique and congratulations for being on the guest list!” Everyone laughed at that. He said, “The bands will be playing all night and will rotate for variety. Requests will be honored if you tell the wait staff and dancing is highly encouraged. But before we begin the evenings’ entertainment, I have a special demonstration for you.”

At that cue and with a short drumroll, a large table was rolled out with a larger silver tray on it bearing a tower of champagne glasses. As the crowd began to “ooh” and “aah,” a small step stool ladder was set up behind the table and a waiter brought forth a magnum of pink champagne, which he presented to Oliver. Then, the Major Domo stepped forth and presented a saber. The waiter climbed the ladder and Oliver used the saber to perform the Sabrage method of uncorking the bottle, much to the delight of the crowd. The champagne was handed to the waiter on the ladder, who carefully began to pour it into the top glass and kept pouring as the glasses underneath filled up and overflowed into the glasses beneath them. It was mesmerizing to watch as a fountain of champagne flowed from one glass to the others.

Surprisingly, it was not a messy procedure, as the glasses had been properly aligned to receive the champagne evenly. Just as all of the glasses were filled, the magnum was drained. The waiter climbed down and took away the ladder. There was a hush and then an explosion of applause. Oliver looked around the room and his eyes lighted on Phryne, whom he beckoned over to him. She had seen this done before, so she knew what was coming as he asked, “May I?” He lifted her straight up so she could pick up the top glass. She plucked it from the top and, when her feet were back on the ground, she made a toast to the success of Club Lalique and drank the entire glass ending with a flourish. Oliver nodded to her and she gave him a smile of thanks. As the waiters dismantled the fountain and began to hand out the champagne, the band began to play.

Phryne found herself with another glass of champagne in her hand and as she looked up at the band from her table, she saw Jack at the piano, smiling at her as he tipped his head. He was wearing black tuxedo pants, a white shirt with a pink and black striped vest, hot pink garters on his sleeves, a hot pink bowtie, a black fedora with a pink hat band and pink feather and most surprising of all - pink spats! Clearly, he was enjoying stepping out of character. On the piano lay the mate to the orchid she had been given. Phryne put her hand to her head where her own orchid was and then put her hand over her heart and smiled.

Just then, Jack started to sing the chorus of the song being played by the rest of the band. Phryne sipped her champagne and just listened to him sing and play. When he looked up at her again, she tipped her glass and smiled at him. Deep within a deeper, almost young self of her, she could hear an excited voice saying, “Oh goodie, goodie, it’s him!” Then the band started into another song. Phryne just sat and watched and listened, smiling and feeling happy.

When the stage rotated, Jack came over during the break and nursed a drink with her. He looked at Phryne and smiled, “So you figured it out after all?” “Jaaack, it _was_ rather obvious.” At his look, she recanted. “Ok, it wasn’t _that_ obvious. How did you arrange it all?” The band started playing, “You Do Something To Me,” Jack just smiled at her and said, “ You’ll just have to keep listening for more clues.” She stared at him wonderingly, he smiled at her and they sat companionably for a few minutes. Then he had to go back up on stage. The band started playing, “Always.” He met her eyes with the last note and mouthed, “that’s how!” She applauded to him and just kept smiling, thinking of all the pieces of the puzzle he had created. How clever he had been, how intriguing he had made it for her and all so she would be able to share this with him!

Through another set, she danced a couple of dances with others, but most people were coupled up and she was enjoying her small, enclosed space with Jack nearby, so she declined several offers, seeing the amusement in Jack’s eyes when she did. He looked so happy and free when he played. She looked entranced watching him. Oliver smiled as he watched the byplay. Thinking that his friend deserved to have love in his life – and this was clearly that. He also thought what a lucky man he was to have a woman who looked like her!

Even though she had wanted to show off her new outfit, Phryne felt content having Jack as her main admirer. As she looked around the room, she observed the couples out celebrating Valentine’s Day. They looked like they were in love – one man fell to one knee, followed by sweet, high laughter and at a wave from Oliver, the band did a drumroll and the quick end of the wedding march. A spotlight moved over onto the couple and Oliver made an announcement as the bride-to-be held up her ring. Cheers rang out along with laughter. It was a lovely moment.  

The stage then rotated and the next band began to play. Jack came out and asked Phryne to dance. He had put on his jacket and, as he brought her out to the dance floor, said, “Phryne, you look stunning in your new outfit. You outshine every woman in the room. Thank you so much for coming.” He then swept her into a slow dance, his arm firmly around her waist and his head bowed against hers.

“Jaaack,” She said softly. “Mmmm?” his voice rose. He looked at her a little dazed. “Does this mean that I’m your Valentine?” There was teasing in her voice, but softness in her eyes. He smiled and said softly, “If I can be yours!” Her voice dropped, “Mmmm.” They both held their gaze and almost didn’t hear when the song stopped playing. As they pulled apart and clapped, Jack walked her back to her table and kissed her hand as he said, “Back to the piano – will you wait for me?” “Of course, Jack, off you go. And, Jack,” he turned, “thank you for the dance!” She put her finger to her mouth, blew him a kiss, quirked her brow and grinned.

The “glitter ball” twirled, sending small points of light into the crowd. Glimpses of couples enjoying themselves presented as the tinsel wafted, laughter erupting as people found themselves with tinsel wrapped around them. It was smooth and easy and light and sassy all at the same time. Phryne knew that Jack played the piano, but she hadn’t realized quite how well. She was enjoying just watching him play. When his set ended and the stage rotated, he once again came out and asked her to dance.

“A waltz, Jack, or something more lively?” “Oh, I think more lively tonight,” he said as he reached for her hand and pulled her into a close Hoochie Coochie dance, bending her to and fro as he swayed with the music, but not letting her go. She spun out and responded with an undulating parade around him, leaning in to breath little messages in his ears as she moved around, sliding down and shimmying up, laying her hand on his shoulder as she swayed back and forth against his back, then coming around to his front to do the same thing. “Not quite the same as a waltz is it, Jack?” He smirked, “Not even close!” He grinned as he met her dancing tease with his own, spinning her around and then putting her into a backflip. “Exercising your hidden talents?” He gave her a look, “I _may_ have a few yet.” “You’ve been taking lessons.” “Just trying to keep up, Miss Fisher!” She laughed at that. “A Tango perhaps, Jack?” “We’ll see, Phryne!” He lifted his brows and smiled.       

At a distance, Oliver watched them, wondering if they behaved this way normally or if it was new to them. He hadn’t seen his friend this relaxed in years. When Jack was back on stage again, Oliver made his way to Phryne and asked her to dance. He wanted to know if she was this way with everyone or just Jack.

She was an excellent dancer. She raved about the club and about Jack. Yes, there was a bit of flirtatiousness, but she was totally serious too. Oliver thought, “She may like to play, but she’s off the market, Jack my boy, I wonder if you know?” Oliver thanked her for picking up his cue about the champagne tower. They talked about how it was in America. He found her to be a sophisticated, charming, intelligent, thoughtful and caring woman who valued herself and knew the power she carried with others. Clearly she liked men and was naturally seductive, but she did so in good taste and with good manners. She was ladylike, but also feisty and adventurous. He wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. He rather wished that he had met her before Jack did, but he _could_ see them together. They were a good balance for each other. He ended their dance with a very high opinion of her - truly glad that she had come into Jack’s life.

Phryne sat and sipped her drink, musing about the night. And then - they played a Tango! Jack had just come out through the curtain and had taken a sip of his drink when the rhythm started. He raised his eyebrows twice at Phryne and pulled her out into a tango stance. It wasn’t his forte’, but he did know the basics and he trusted that she could compensate for any lack of skill on his part. And did she! He spun her - she dropped down and slid back up his leg. He walked her sideways, even tossing his head then she again slid to the floor, coming up to swing her legs between his and do a few quick steps around him. He figured that he should just stand still and let her use his body as an anchor. So he reached out for her and she moved around him.

He caught sight of them in one of the mirrors and realized that they looked really good out there. It shocked him – _he_ was doing the Tango! With that thought, he pulled her up close and half dragged her a few paces. Standing her up again, he walked around her as she swung her leg back and forth until they were swept up into the sideways walk again. Hands extended, they managed to stay in rhythm and lock their bodies together as they moved. In truth, it was quite erotic. At the last strain, he again spun her out and back in. She dropped back with her arms spread wide, bouncing a few times before coming back to hold his head and wrap herself around him with her leg raised. “Ta dump dump dump!” She whispered.

As they straightened from the final pose, he was surprised to hear others clapping and Phryne saying, “You’ve been holding out on me, Jack, where _did_ you learn to do that?” “I’m a man of mystery, Phryne.” Sotto voce he said, “especially to myself!” He smiled as he kissed her hand and led her back to the table. Making a flirtatious toast to him she shook her head and smiled. “Well, Jack, you never cease to surprise me, that’s for sure.” Jack felt what he was sure was a silly grin on his face and tipped his glass back to hers.           

At that point, Oliver went onstage to make announcements to end the evening. As he was thanking the audience for coming, inviting them to come back to the Club Lalique and wishing them a Happy Valentine’s Day, Jack went backstage again to join all the other musicians for the finale.

Oliver had asked Phryne during their dance if she was familiar with the traditions of New Orleans. At her acknowledgment, he asked if she would help him start the line when the time came. At the end of his announcements, the band started playing a soft Zydeco rhythm in the background. The audience knew something was coming and started talking between themselves. Oliver caught Phryne’s eye and dramatically pulled out a big umbrella decorated in Mardi Graz style. As he grandly gave a demonstration of what it was for, he asked everybody to take one of the cocktail umbrellas that were being passed around so they could join him in the Bourbon Street tradition.

As the waiters and cigarette girls handed out small drink umbrellas, Phryne joined Oliver offstage and began to march in place raising her small umbrella up and down. As the band played the slow opening strains of the closing song, everybody stopped to listen. When the song got to the refrain, there was a slight pause, an intake of breath from the audience and then the band went into the fast Dixieland beat of the popular song, “When the Saints go Marching in.” Oliver started the umbrella march-line with Phryne right behind him, strutting along in rhythm with the song. Everyone joined in and there was laughter and singing as they marched around raising their umbrellas up and down.

After many choruses, the band wrapped up the song to wild applause. As the last notes were played, pink confetti fell from the ceiling amidst cheering from the crowd and everyone ended the evening on a very happy note. Phryne was standing next to Oliver as it happened. She turned to him and almost shouted, “Well done, Oliver!” Then she turned to catch Jack’s eye and winked at him with a big smile.

As the crowd calmed down and people were departing, Phryne sat back down and waited for Jack. After awhile Oliver joined her and, as they waited, Phryne asked Oliver if the “password” was different for everyone. “Ah, yes,” he cleared his throat, “About that. It’s, well… yes, different.” His answer was way too cagey, but just as she started to say more, she caught a look in his eye and a wink. She smiled her “time to get information” smile and started to work on him, but at her look, he said, “You should really ask Jack about that.”

As they stood up she heard, “Ask Jack about what?” He walked up and put his hand on the back of her waist. “This should be interesting,” Phryne thought, then she said innocently, “The password, Jack, is it different for everyone?” Jack looked at Oliver, who looked around the room, then back to Phryne, then back to Jack. “Yes, Phryne, it certainly is. In fact, you are the only one who sang it tonight!” She smiled and purred, “Jaaack?” “Well, Phryne,” he stammered a bit, “actually, it was Betty Boop who started it all. I saw a picture of her and it reminded me of you and that is her song. I thought it might be fun to have you sing it.”

Phryne decided to let him off the hook. Jack was blushing and Oliver looked like he was ready to burst out laughing, so she said in her most Betty Boop-like voice, “Oh, I see,” she batted her lashes, “Well, Boop Boop a Doop!” With that she kicked her back foot up and turned to exit dramatically. Jack, who still had hold of her waist, held on and pulled her back. As she curled back into him, she said in her normal voice, “Gentlemen, it _was_ a good ruse!” Oliver twinkled and said, “Oh, Phryne, where were you when I was in the theater?” At that, they all started to laugh. As they were leaving, Jack asked if he could escort her home.  

They walked along quietly then Jack said, “Perhaps you would like to stop for a late night snack, Phryne?” She smiled “Why yes, Jack, I am feeling a bit peckish, how did you know?” He just looked at her and winked.

They stopped at a quaint little Kiosk near the park and got small meat pasties. Then they strolled over into the park. There was a small Gazebo tucked under some trees and Jack led her into it, laying his coat down on the bench for her to sit on. She teased, “Another secluded corner, Jack?” He just smiled and said, “I like this place and its still beauty. It’s somewhat special to me.” “And you’re sharing it with me?” she said softly. “Yes, I am, do you mind?” “Not at all, it’s lovely, Jack, I didn’t know it was here.” They lapsed into silence for a few minutes as they munched their pies. As Jack laid his handkerchief onto Phryne’s lap, she said, “Thank you, I always forget to put a hanky in my purse.”

After awhile, Jack placed their empty wrappers aside and took Phryne’s hand in his. They leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder, just soaking up the night. Then Phryne said, “This was quite an invite, Jack. I enjoyed it immensely. The club is just beautiful. I didn’t know you played with a band though.” “I don’t,” Jack murmured, “I just fill in sometimes and Oliver is an old friend.” “You were wonderful, Jack. And those ‘dulcet tones’ of yours – Phryne grinned as she fanned herself with her hand dramatically – my, my!” “I’m so glad you…” he paused. She looked up at him, “Jack?”

He smiled at her tenderly. “I have a Valentine’s Day gift for you Phryne.” “More, Jack? You _are_ full of surprises tonight aren’t you!” She teased then quieted. There was obviously more to this. “Phryne, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for some time and what more perfect time than now.” He hesitated, then pulled a small wrapped box out of his jacket pocket. Phryne took a quick breath and looked at him questioningly, “Jack?” “This is for you, Phryne.” He handed her his gift. “My mother made this for me ‘to give to the woman I love.’” Phryne tilted her head as she unwrapped it. He touched her cheek as he said, “I am in love with you, Phryne, just as you are. I wanted you to know.” Phryne felt a prick of tears as she held a beautifully embroidered hanky in her fingers. Jack smiled softly, “She said it was ‘to dab at the tears of the woman I love when I told her.’” Phryne just looked at him as he lifted it and touched the corner of her eye with it.

“She’s a wise woman, your mother. When did _she_ know?” Jack looked down at her hand, still holding the hanky. He said, almost shyly, “when I told her about you, of course! She said she knew right away. She said that only a very special woman could awaken my heart and bring me light again. And you have Phryne. You have shown me my true heart. And on this most romantic of occasions,” he grinned, then was serious, “I just had to share it with you – in partnership, as always.”

There was catch to his voice. He looked down then looked back up at Phryne who was looking at him in wonder and with great tenderness. She didn’t break her gaze. She just smiled softly and held out her hanky to him.


End file.
